A Different Reuinion
by Krillo the Singing Mushroom
Summary: A wacko fever-induced dream I had shortly after MoA was released in which Percy and Annabeth fight, the Stolls are on the Argo II and have refreshments, and the poor Romans are just confused. First time publishing, please have mercy!


**Hi, this is my first time publishing anything... Please be gentle...**

**So this is actually a dream I had February after MOA came out, when I was really sick- I don't remember what with (rolls eyes)- but anyway, we all know that fever dreams are the most random, hilarious ones ever, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Percy Jackson, Nico would be straight and Thalia wouldn't be a hunter.**

There was not one roman who did not feel at least slightly nervous as the giant warship landed in the middle of the ring they had been ordered to form with none other than their own bodies. They had all been instructed to leave their weapons on their beds, where they would be easily accessible in case of emergency, but would not be present to make any _graecus_ feel threatened. They, being the loyal soldiers they were, did exactly that, and were all now feeling rather exposed as the flying military vessel landed, leaving all of its guns, cannons, and other various pain-inducing weapons of war in plain visibility. Their message was clear: _attack us or show any sign of having hurt our friend and you will vanish from the face of the earth suddenly and painfully._

Percy grinned as he saw the ladder unroll, watching as it shook as though someone were climbing down it, though no one was in sight. He knew what was going on. Let the romans wonder, because he knew, and he was prepared.

He suddenly shoved Frank and Hazel out of the way, saying quickly, "You don't want to get in her way when she's angry!" just as a war cry rose up from an invisible point in the field between Percy and the ship.

"Perseus Jackson! I'm gonna KILL you!"

He laughed as the Romans reached for their weapons... which weren't there. He leapt high in the air, flipping at the peak of his jump and reaching down toward the ground, appearing to grab hold of something before coming back down to land perfectly on his feet. As he grabbed whatever it was, a girl appeared beneath him. she spun around, a dagger in her hand held threateningly as she charged. Percy simply laughed and drew his sword from who knows where, and they began to fight, dagger on sword, one grinning and one growling.

Suddenly, two boys with rather elfin features appeared on the side of the ship, grinning devilishly before leaping down carrying bags upon bags of junk food.

"Popcorn, hot dogs, soda, get 'em while they're available! Sit on down and make yourselves comfortable, we could be here awhile!" they began shouting, their voices somehow carrying over the heads of a thousand romans, all the way to the very back row.

Television screens appeared, hovering over the heads of many so that not one person was left out. Everyone could see and _hear_ exactly what was going on in front of the ship.

"Do you have ANY idea how SCARED I was? You disappeared without a trace! There was no way to even begin to guess what had happened to you! No sign of a struggle, nothing touched, bed unslept in, nothing missing but you and your stupid sword that follows you everywhere! I haven't slept right in EIGHT MONTHS because of you! And then I finally get to see you again and you have the NERVE to LAUGH as if nothing was wrong? Percy! Stop grinning at me like an idiot!"

The romans were confused. Who was this girl, to come into their camp and start yelling like a madwoman at one of their leaders?

"I missed you too, Wise Girl. You know, you we're the only one I could remember when I woke up at the Wolf House. I could see your face in my mind, and I knew your name, but everything else was a blank. I didn't even know my _own_ name until Lupa told me who I was!"

"You think you can calm me with your grin and your words?! You know me better than that!"

"Hmmm... How about this, then? We save the world, and then we can go on an alien hunt for that so-called Olympian goddess named Hera. Then, since she's immortal, we can kill her and any other Olympians who want to defend her as many times as we want! Agreed?"

They had stopped fighting and were now standing with their blades crossed.

"Fine." the blonde said reluctantly.

And then, quite suddenly, they were kissing, deeply and passionately. They both dropped their weapons and embraced each other as the Romans stared on in confusion and the Greeks cheered. **[In the dream, I could only see the Romans' and Greeks' expressions. I didn't actually see the kiss. D=]**

Finally, they pulled away.

"Now..." Percy said, still holding the girl in his arms, "Why don't we go save the world?"

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the USA, a girl awakes from a strange dream, blinking away sleep and reaching over to her bedside for a can of ginger ale to help calm her stomach. "I hate being sick... Feverish dreams never come true..." she groans before rolling over onto her other side and drifting back to sleep._


End file.
